Lucky Ones
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: (For MahNati) Raking leaves isn't all that fun. But when your girlfriend comes around to chat, raking suddenly isn't such a boring chore to complete. Lucina/Peach oneshot, please review!


**Hey, guys! So this is a oneshot for _MahNati_. She and I were talking, and she mentioned how she's into Lucina x Peach right now, but that there's little to no fanfics about them. So I've taken it upon myself to write a onshot about the couple. It's just fluff about them being a cute couple, so step away from this oneshot if you hate fluff! XD**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _This feels right_ , Peach thought.

What was so right about the current scene? Well, it happened to be a beautiful autumn day. The trees had red, orange, and yellow leaves instead of green. This gave the nearby forest some much-needed colour. A cool, comforting breeze came through once in a while to counter balance the hot sun. Needless to say, Peach was enjoying herself.

As she raked up the leaves that decorated the grass, she suddenly felt a little lonely. It didn't hit her why at first, but it soon did.

 _Lucina…_

Peach grinned a little. Thinking about her girlfriend of seven months made her heart swell, but it also made her feel bored. The latter feeling came about because Peach knew that if Lucina was here, they would be talking. In other words, the task of raking leaves up wouldn't be so boring.

"There you are!"

Peach jumped a little, but smiled wide nonetheless. As if she had read her mind, Lucina had come outside to see her.

"Sorry," Peach replied. "It's my turn to rake leaves."

Lucina furrowed her eyebrows. "Rake leaves?"

"This rake helps push the leaves into a pile. Once that's done, I'll put them in brown yard waste bags to get picked up," Peach explained.

"I see," Lucina said. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of such a thing in my world. The leaves would change colour and fall, yes. But we never tried to get rid of them."

"Zelda insists on it. Something about keeping the yard clean, I think? I personally don't care. Although now I'm wishing we never bothered."

"Because then you wouldn't be out here, raking leaves."

"Correct!"

A childlike giggle escaped Lucina. Peach smiled in return. It was a rare thing to hear her laugh, so Peach always savoured it. It was like getting a Christmas gift spontaneously.

"Need any help?" Lucina asked.

Peach shook her head. "It's almost done… There! Now the pile is complete!"

The leaf pile in question was rather big. It didn't dwarf either woman, but it wasn't at all tiny. Mixtures of colourful leaves and brown ones made the pile look interesting, too. Lucina couldn't help but stare.

"It looks lovely," she remarked. "But why do I feel a sudden urge to jump in it?"

"That's actually a thing," Peach revealed with a laugh. "A lot of people- mostly kids- will make a pile of leaves, and then jump in them. I've never done it, but I've always seen the young Smashers do it before. They're even doing it right now, up on the hill."

Lucina followed her glance, and saw that many of the younger Smashers doing just that. They had smaller rakes, and were taking turns jumping and throwing leaves at one another. They could hear the sounds of laughter and squealing from quite a ways away.

"Looks like fun," Lucina said. "But wait…you've never done it before?"

Peach shook her head. "I'm a princess, remember? My parents didn't want me to partake in childlike things. I had to learn how to be a proper lady at such a young age."

"I could handle that," Lucina confessed. "But…well…you know…"

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. And I'm not upset about it. You always have good intentions, and for that I'm grateful."

Another smile graced Peach's face. "Oh, Lucina…"

Feeling bold, Lucina suddenly planted a tender kiss on Peach's temple. It caught both women by surprise, albeit for different reasons.

"If you apologize for that, I _will_ smack you with this rake," Peach said.

"Oh… Well…"

Peach cut Lucina off by kissing her lips. She dropped the rake to embrace her properly around her waist. She smiled bigger when Lucina's arms moved to the middle of her back.

Eventually, the two broke part for some much-needed air. One final kiss from Peach made its way onto Lucina's red cheek.

"You're blushing!"

"Oh Gods, am I?"

Peach squealed. "You're so adorable!"

Lucina pretended to look annoyed, but was soon laughing as well.

"Wanna jump in the leaves together?" Peach asked.

"But you just raked them!" Lucina protested.

"I can just rake them again…with your help, of course. Please? Please indulge me in one leaf fight?"

"Oh, fine."

It was Lucina who hopped in first. Leaves flew in all sorts of directions as Peach joined in. She grabbed an armful of leaves and hurled them at Lucina's face.

"You!" she scolded.

She quickly retaliated by throwing some leaves at Peach's face.

"That wasn't nice!" Peach exclaimed.

"You weren't nice when you threw leaves first!" Lucina countered.

Peach rolled her eyes before throwing even more at Lucina. The two continued to throw leaves at one another until the pile was all gone. At this point, the two ladies were on the ground, laughing hard.

"Oh, that was so much fun," Peach said between her laughter.

Lucina took a deep breath before responding. "It was. But look at the mess we've made."

"It's no big deal. You and I will clean it up fast. It won't take long with the two of us. And once it's all done, you and I can go into and have some tea."

"That sounds great. We should hurry along then. Oh, you have a leaf in your hair, dear."

Peach felt around her head, eventually locating that blasted leaf. She giggled as she plucked it out of her hair.

"Goodness me," she remarked. "And you have one in your hair, Lucina! We're both a mess."

A small blush grew on Lucina's cheeks as she yanked the leaf out of her long blue locks.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered," Peach teased.

"That's enough," Lucina replied, trying to not sound flustered. "Let's rake this back into a pile. The sooner we get it done, the sooner you and I can enjoy tea together."

"Good point. Now let's start raking."

Lucina promptly stood up, and then helped Peach to her feet. But before she could grab a rake, Lucina planted a short, soft kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Peach had a happy yet confused look on her face.

"What was that for?"

"For always making me happy."

Peach smiled. "I will always want to make you happy, Lucina. I swear it."

"And that," Lucina said, "is what I love most about you."

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it- especially you, _MahNati_. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out all my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
